Taste My Cake!
by MissCloud
Summary: Light could murder a good plate of fish, so he goes to the kitchen for an innocent snack. But L has other intentions, involving cake. LightxL OneShot


**~Contains spoilers~**

This is my first Death Note fic ^_^ I absolutely love it!!! I finished watching it the other day.... all I can say is... L D'= Why did he have to die!? It's not fair!! I loved his cake-eating habits... so I guess this is where the story has come from =) I like yaoi, LightxL, cake, so uhm, yeah, pretty much self-explanatory! I hope you likey! (This takes place somewhere in between the events of Death Note.. XD and I guess this is kinda a crack fic. Actually. Yes. It is. But I warn you now, if you're expecting kissing, well, there isn't any xD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or L (D'=) or Light.. or cake.  
Italics: _Thinking_

* * *

**Taste My Cake!**

It was unusual for L, to disappear for hours on end. Light was somewhat hoping he had completely given up on the Kira investigation. But the chances were slim, in fact... there was no way. L wasn't the sort of person to just give up. For some reason, Misa had vanished into supposedly thin air, too.

Maybe the two of them were together? Maybe Misa had... Light winced at the thought. _No. She'd never betray me. She wouldn't dare tell L anything. But it's strange they've both gone missing._

Come to think of it, he hadn't heard from either of them all day, apart from this morning when Misa threw a quick 'bye, gotta go' in his direction, then scattered off to some unknown place. He didn't like to admit it, but he was slightly worried there had been some sort of new lead, and maybe L had something on Misa, or maybe she'd fallen out of love with him... which meant inevitable trouble. Actually, he hadn't ate all day, from feeling sick thinking about it.

He told himself he should go and grab himself some lunch, that without eating, his energy would stoop even lower and his great mind would falter to a thick mist.

So that settled it. He'd grab some brain food. Fish. Hopefully Misa wasn't still on one of her crazy fish diets, not that it did her any good. She was still thick.

Sighing, Light wandered towards the kitchen and pushed open the door unconsciously-

His chocolate-brown eyes blinked.

Then his mouth twitched, for what he saw in front of him was truly mesmerizing.

Sat on top of the kitchen dresser (yes, on top!) was a certain black-haired man, crouching over what appeared to be an upside down cookery book, mumbling under his breath. Light's eyes widened. If that wasn't shock enough, the said man was sockless, contradicting all health and hygiene rules that were ever set, stirring a spoon with his feet in a bowl of what looked like something that had come from his behind.

"Four cups of sugar.. hmm... ah, I see. Four OUNCHES of sugar, so that's where I went wrong..." Casually, L looked up from the book and his panda-like eyes hit Light's resounded face. "Oh, hey, Light. I'm just making cake."

Light remained silent. His left eye twitched slightly, his hands curling up into tiny little balls. What in the name of cake did L think he was doing, making him worry like that!? For hours Light's heart had been pumping harder than usual, thinking L and Misa had somehow formed an alliance and were out to get him. There had been no conspiracy. There had been nothing to worry about- Just L rubbing his dirty feet on the kitchen top.

Light looked like he was about to explode into little particles, jump into L's cake mix and ruin it all. But he refrained, and instead, let out a very squeamish, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

L spoke in his normal, low voice that was filled with confusion. "Are you deaf as well as a genius? I've just told you. I'm making cake. Chocolate cake..." He sighed and threw the book down to the side, took the spoon from his feet and picked it up, letting the thick, brown liquid run back into the bowl. He repeated this motion. "Although I'm not having much luck. I would have thought cooking with Misa would somehow improve the delicacy of the cake. Unfortunately not."

Light stared at him, his eye still twitching. _What an idiot... _"Wait, Misa?"

"Uh-huh...." L remained crouched like a little animal as he continued to play around with the mixture. "She promised me she'd help me bake a cake of my own. But we messed up, and she's gone out to fish for some more ingredients."

Light's eyes narrowed. As if he had any time for this. While those two were in here all morning making stupid cake, he could have been plotting. Now that valuable plotting time was gone and wasted, he felt angry. So angry in fact, he walked straight past L and towards the fridge, trying to move away from that conversation before he really did fly off the handle. "Speaking of fish, I'm hungry..."

"Ah..." That little groan from L caused Light to look at him- and L was sat with his finger to his lip, tugging at it guiltily. "About the fish. After myself and Misa's first failed attempt to make fudge cake, we tried fish cake. It didn't taste too good."

Light stared at him.

And stared.

And stared.

Then suddenly, he threw his arms in the air and proclaimed, "ARE YOU BEING PURPOSELY IRRITATING!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE _L_, THE GREATEST DETECTIVE ALIVE, AND YOU'RE TOO DUMB TO EVEN MAKE A SIMPLE CAKE?!"

He settled down and started to breath heavily, his arms flopping below.

L blinked. "I was granted the gift of many things, Light. Cooking is not one of them. However, as seen as you're so perfect, why not help me?"

The brown-haired teen let out an exasperated sigh. "I'd rather leave childish antics to the likes of you and Misa."

"It troubles me how you come to the conclusion that baking is childish. But, suit yourself. You won't get any when it's done," L shot back, but his voice didn't once rise, the same monotone grasping Light's ears. A slight smug smile whipped against L's lips, quite contradictory, childishly.

Light rolled his eyes. "It's the fact that you're sat like a caveman on top of the kitchen counter. People eat off that thing, you know. They don't need your greasy feet on it. Plus, I wouldn't want any, anyway. I don't know where your feet have been," He gestured his head towards the spoon, referring back to L stirring the mix with his feet. "You could have dunked them in there for all I know."

The boy grimaced when L licked some of the dripping mixture off the spoon. "I'll have you know my feet are as clean as a whistle." He let out a happy grunt as the cake mix slid down his throat. "You can't talk. Your feet smell awful in the morning."

Light scoffed. "Yeah, as if-...... HEY! Wait a second! Why have you been smelling my feet!?" L was clearly hitting all the soft spots inside Light today. Probably because he had been on edge all morning.

"Hmm.. Mmm," L groaned again, clearly enjoying the cake mix. "Well... when we were handcuffed together. I never told you this, but often, I woke up with your feet in my face. I always turned you around before you could wake up." The next part was lowered into a whisper. "You have nice toned legs, by the way."

Light looked mortified. "WHAT!?" He was just about ready to storm his way over to L and throw a couple of punches to sort his face out, but suddenly, his stomach rumbled quite ferociously, causing him to grip it quite tightly.

"Joking," L sniggered, now with his tongue out, gliding it down the chocolate-coated spoon. "Sounds like you're hungry."

The brown-haired teen decided to let it go. He scoffed. "Hm. Well, it's your fault. I'm craving fish, and you've had the lot."

"You're not craving cake?" L asked, in a rather innocent tone. "It's good, I promise. Mmm. Cake." The spoon dripped with the chocolatey goodness, straight into L's mouth, and he once again let out a little satisfied groan.

Light rolled his eyes. "Uh. No thanks. I'll stick with ramen, I think."

"Again? Boo. Come here, and have some cake," L grinned, holding up the spoon that had been in his mouth. His eyes shifted to the dripping spoon then onto Light's almost terrified face. "Oh, come on, I don't have germs. Well, I do, but I doubt sharing a spoon will do you any real harm, Light."

The teen closed his eyes and shook his head, a small sigh escaping his lips. "How to say this? Um, basically Ryuzaki, no. I don't want any of your foot-poisoned cake."

L looked hurt. He looked down innocently at his foot, examined it for a moment, then looked back up at Light. "If you keep insulting my feet and cake like this Light, I may just have to force you. So..." Light consciously stepped back a bit when L straightened his usually hunched back and held out the bowl and spoon to Light. "Taste my cake."

For some reason, Light looked immensely shocked, as though someone had just told him he wasn't allowed to kill any one any more. His lips rose slightly as though he was about to say something, but he remained quiet, throwing the room into silence.

There was a rumbling sound coming from Light's stomach. He held it, blushing a little, and L smiled. "Come on, you're hungry. Cake does wonders for hunger. Just try a bit, come on," To Light's surprise, L then jumped off the kitchen counter, landing gracefully on the cold kitchen floor before slowly inching towards Light, who had started to move backwards. "What's wrong?"

Light looked like he was about to throw up. "I don't want any of your stinking cake!"

L pouted. "Aw come on, what's wrong with you? You're the only person I know that becomes moody over cake. Here-" L proceeded to dig into the chocolate mix and scooped a spoonful before holding it out to Light, who watched disgustedly as it dripped in dots all over the floor.

"Egh, no-" Light held out his hand defensively, backing off, until his back met the wall.

"Cake..." L sang, inching closer and closer to Light like a maniac, his eyes glowing. The detective shoved the spoon towards Light's face, backing him in the corner, leaving Light to struggle and dodge the spoon as it came flying towards him. "Taste my cake, Light!"

Suddenly, a hand came from no where and knocked the spoon flying. "No!" Light yelled, taking the opportunity to get out of there, ran out of the kitchen, leaving L to stare at the spoon in annoyance. After a while, he wandered over to it, picked it up, and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, still licking at the cake mix.

"Light, taste my cake!" L then ran out of the room after him, bowl and spoon flying in each of his hands. He caught Light heading towards the stairs. He chased after him, catching up to him pretty easily considering he'd had a head-start.

L was tailing Light, jogging up the stairs after him.

"Get away Ryuzaki! I don't want any cake! Why is that so hard to understand!?"

There was a big trail of chocolate beginning to form up the stairs, which could easily be mistaken for blood. "You're hungry."

"IT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT FREAKING CAKE!" Light yelled, now running across the corridor.

L managed to catch up with him and grabbed onto his collar, pulling him quite violently back. Reacting quick, Light flung his fist back and threw a punch. A small gasp of pain glided from L's throat, and he stumbled back, held his face and watched as Light disappeared around the corner.

He pulled himself together then ran after him again, only to come face to face with a corridor full of closed doors. L sighed. "Oh Light, come out come out wherever you are..." He spoke so lowly, it was doubtful Light had even heard.

Clutching his spoon and bowl, he began to check the doors. "Light?"

"I'm in here! Okay fine, I'll try some of your cake. Which isn't even technically cake yet, it's sugar, eggs, chocolate all mixed together..."

L narrowed his eyes. Why would he tell him where he was? And why had he given up so easily to the advances of cake? Obviously, he was up to something. And he knew what. He wandered towards the door where the voice had came from. He gently pushed the door open, raised his leg and-

_Whack! _L's foot crunched into Light's face, his skinny and small frame managing to crouch and dodge the upcoming punch which ended up being in vain. Light fell back, shocked, the world suddenly whirling around him. L sniffed triumphantly and finished the teen off by giving him a slight push.

"AH!" Light cried out when his back hit the floor. L grinned, moving towards him, and unable to move, Light could only stare as L knelt down at the bottom of his body near his feet.

Then, to his shock, L grabbed a hold of his legs and pulled Light underneath him.

"_L_!?" Light yelled, still grunting in pain, as L straddled him and spoon in hand, guided it towards Light's mouth. "No! Please!" You'd think he was feeding him cat poo or something.

"Cake... cake... cake.." L chanted, his black eyes darker than usual, showing nothing but merciless intentions. "Cake... cake..." Light stared in horror as the spoon neared his lips. A huge splodge of mix fell onto his neck, making him squirm.

"Nugh, I won't give in!" Light moved his head to the side, so L grabbed a hold of his chin with his free hand, locked their hips together even tighter to prevent any escape, and ignoring Light's wishes, shoved the chocolate-coated spoon into Light's mouth.

---

Misa skipped into the hall happily, her underarms filled with bags of ingredients for L so they could finish their cake._ Phew. I hope he doesn't mind I was gone too long. I saw a kinky dress that I couldn't possibly resist... Light will love it! _She beamed to herself, heading towards the kitchen.

But then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted something suspicious... what looked like stained blood. Her blue eyes widened, the bags under her arms falling to the ground. "L-Light?" She stepped closer, seeing that it lead upstairs. "Light!?" She called louder, now beginning to run in her heels up the steps.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! What could have happened? Has someone died? Did Light kill_... She gasped. If that were the case, then what were to happen now? What about the cake!?

The sound of her clipping heels against the floor was the only noise that ran through her ears, and it made her all the more nervous. Something had happened, definitely.

The blood seemed to lead to one room, which was open just slightly. "Light!?" She cried again, reaching the door, and pushed it open fully-

The blonde girl stopped and stared.

Sat in the middle of the floor, was Light and L... alive. Strangely, they had a bowl of what appeared to be her and L's cake mix, and were both sat crossed-legged taking turns slurping up the stuff with the same spoon.

Light was currently licking the spoon all over, then handed it back to L, who dunked it in and then shoved it in his own mouth.

Misa could hardly speak. "Light..." She whispered, bewildered. "You're..."

"Oh, hey Misa!" L waved happily. "Want some cake?"

"....But that's our cake mix! We haven't even made the proper cake yet. Oh gosh. I thought something really bad had happened... huh!?" She squeaked when L started to feed Light the cake, taking spoonfuls then pushing it into his mouth, and for some reason, Light looked like he was... enjoying it. "Uh-uhm.. maybe I should be going now..."

Light sighed, with a mouthful of chocolate. "Do you want some cake or not?"

Misa scowled. "No, I'm on a diet!"

"Fine then, the more for us!" Light announced. "It's actually pretty good. It doesn't taste of feet at all."

Misa winced. Then edged towards the door, and was gone.

"Hmmm...." L started to stare at Light, or more specifically, his head. Light looked across at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked.

"You... you have cake on your head," L sighed. "Now how did that get there?" Light's eyes widened and he patted his head to find the cake. "No wait, let me get that for you..." Light complied, and L simply stroked through his hair once, removing all cake.

To Light's surprise, L dunked it into his mouth. The raven-haired man blinked. "Mmm. Light flavour."

**Owari**

* * *

Well, there we go xD! After writing that, I can't stop thinking about cake now. Anyways if you review and tell me your thoughts.... you get cake!!! With a cherry :)


End file.
